runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Veldaban
Veldaban, Commander of the Black Guard in Keldagrim. A promising young Black Guard officer. }} |text1=Commander |item2= |text2=Gewond |item3= Veldaban is sitting in the pub. Former head of the Black Guard. }} |text3=Bewoner |item4= |text4=Koning |item5= |text5=Koning (met armour) |item6= |text6=Chaos Dwarf }}Commander Veldaban is de bevelhebber van de Black Guards organisatie in de dwergen stad Keldagrim. De black guards zijn de elite militairen van de stad Keldagrim. Vroeger was hij lid van het leger en heeft gevochten tijdens de oorlog tegen de trollen waar hij meer dan honderd man was verloren. Hij heeft het echter te druk met zijn werk en is te vinden in het hoofdkwartier van de Black Guards ten westen van de bank in het westen van de stad. Hij heeft het beste met de stad voort en is bekend met alles wat er in de stad gebeurd. Zijn vader is de dwerg Dondakan the Dwarf en zijn moeder is echter nooit ter sprake gekomen. Veldaban zal in verschillende questen optreden waar hij samen met de speler de stad zal proberen te beschermen. Ook had hij een liefdes relatie met een dwerg genaamd Hilda. Zijn geheugen was echter aangetast waardoor hij bijna niets meer kon herinneren van de afgelopen gebeurtenissen, inclusief zijn contact met Hilda. De aanval van de Chaos Dwergen Toen de Red Axe werd verbannen uit de stad, vonden er vlak daarna verschillende ontvoeringen van dwergen in de stad plaatst. Op het zelfde moment ontdekte één van Veldaban's mannen, een aantal Chaos Dwarves, die de stad aanvielen. De Black Guards wisten de Chaos dwergen te behouden maar er vielen hier zes doden. Veldaban kon geen man missen voor de verdediging van de stad en vraagt hier om de hulp van de speler om de vergissingen te onderzoeken. Veldaban zal je leiden naar een Dwarf Cannoneers en zal de Hand cannon herkennen die de vijand gebruikt en weet dat het een zeer dodelijk wapen is. Hij vreesde de volgende aanval. thumb|left|Een dronken Veldaban, ruziet met de Supreme Commander. Echter, werd hij door de Supreme Commander van het onderzoek gehaald. Hij liet zich hierdoor dronken drinken en de speler zal hem uiteindelijk overhalen om met de Supreme Commander te gaan praten. Terwijl hij dronken is, bestormt hij het huis van de commander en ruziet over de situatie. Tijdens het gesprek zal hij in slaap vallen. Later zal de speler hem wakker maken voor zijn hulp. De speler neemt hem neer naar een grot. In de grot, zal hij de grot herkennen en weet hij precies wat hij moet doen om de overkant van de grot te bereiken. Hij wist niet meer hoe en wanneer hij in de grot geweest was, maar hij herkende de hele locatie. Hier zal Veldaban samen met de speler de gevangene dwergen vinden en ze bevrijden. Toen hij verder de grot inging, aanschouwde hij een machine van de Red Axe, die de ontvoerde dwergen transformeerde in Chaos Dwarves en als leden van de Red Axe. Opeens kwam zijn herinnering naar boven en schreeuwde hij de naam Hilda uit. Snel vluchtte hij in een kamer en wist te ontsnappen uit de klauwen van de Red Axe. Met de mijn karretjes wist hij uit de gro te ontkomen en rapporteerde alles wat hij zag aan de Supreme Commander. Ook was hij aanwezig toen de raad bijeen kwam om over de bedreiging te overleggen. Hierna kreeg hij het commando over de Black Guards. Quests *''The Giant Dwarf'' *''Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf'' *''Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf'' en:Veldaban Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf Categorie:Keldagrim Categorie:Dwergen